In a hydraulic circuit, a hydraulic control valve controls speed, force, a position, and a direction of a hydraulic cylinder by controlling pressure, flow rate, and a direction of flow of working oil. A spool valve, which is a slide-type hydraulic control valve, includes a valve body that has a spool hole, and a spool disposed in the spool hole and movable in an axial direction. The spool valve moves the spool in the axial direction so as to control the working oil supplied to the hydraulic cylinder.